deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Megumin Explodes Death Battle!
You all wanted Mage to make another one, so might as well. Megumin was the first choice. Now don't counter her out right away, we got some good stuff with this character! 'Background' Have you ever died? No? That's good, I heard that you could die from it. Satou Kazuma was rather unlucky in the sense that he kinda... died... However he was sent to a fantasy world and teamed up with a party of a bunch of girls. One of the girls in this group was Megumin, the archwizard known for casting only explosion spells. However, Megumin wasn't always explosion crazy. Megumin was born as part of the Crimson Demon clan to Yuiyui and Hyoizaburoo. A rather poor family that weren't very capable of putting meals on the table. Because of this, Megumin worked hard. She was a rather resourceful huntress who was well capable of hunting and killing in order to help feed her family. Whether she'd kill monsters with rocks, rope, sticks, or literally anything, she was determined to survive. One day, she made an awful mistake that technically wasn't much of a mistake. She sort of messed with a sealing stone that unleashed the goddess of violence and sloth, she was also kind of two beings. One was a terrifying beast and one was some woman. The woman defeated the beast with an explosion in order to protect Megumin and since that day, Megumin swore her life to using only explosion magic. Eventually, Megumin was accepted into a school. Here, she showed a talent for thievery. She'd steal food from the school and from Yunyun constantly and nobody really found out. In fact, people thought she was a perfect little angel because before people knew it, Megumin graduated long before everyone else and was on her way. Megumin arrived in Axel and was able to become an archwizard immediatly and learned explosion right away. Since it was the only spell she could use she was kinda... left out of parties and kicked out of any she joined. Starving and having no other choice, she joined Kazuma's party where she was utilised with her explosion. Megumin proved to be a valuable asset in the party and she even got a sweet pet cat out of it! Eventually Megumin had an idea. She, Iris, and Yunyun created a small secret group of thieves. During the night they'd become thieves and go steal stuff all because of Chris. The three were rather good at this for being novices. And now you're all caught up on Megumin's story thus far. 'Personality' Megumin is what is known as a chuunibyou, a person who acts like they have a secret power when they really don't. Because of this chuuniness, Megumin speaks in rather old Japanese dialect and gives long speeches about her powers and abilities. However, Megumin is rather straight-forward and will jump right to the point if she wants something. She's also rather hyper and extremely cheerful. But she is known for getting rather aggresive if she feels like she is being challenged in the slightest or if she feels someone she's close to is being bullied in the slightest. Megumin hates being called a child or a loli and will become distant when called one. 'Intelligence/Sanity' Megumin is highly intelligent. She graduated school long before other students and she has tons of experience in hunting. She's very resourceful even though she doesn't seem to be the resourceful type. It's surprising that she isn't the strategist of the group, likely do to her lack of self-control and wanting to use explosion magic 24/7. Megumin is the most level-headed girl of Kazuma's party but she is easily freaked out by the abnormal (e.g. ghosts, people acting strange). 'Powers' Explosion: 'Megumin's signature attack. This blast of power uses up a lot of her mana/energy and will leave her defenseless after use. People commonly think that she only uses this skill which is rather incorrect. This spell is her most powerful attack and has been shown to be able to destroy chunks of mountains and has been calculated to be able to destroy multiple city blocks. Megumin's explosions are hot enough to evaporate slime monsters the size of mountains. '''Steal: '''Thanks to the Byakuen light novels, Megumin is capable of using Steal. This allows her to steal an item her target has. Whether it be weapons, items, or even the clothes on their body. Of course what is taken is random and is dependent on Megumin's luck stat vs her foe's. '''Enemy Detection: '''A thief skill that allows Megumin to detect where enemies are, this works with behind walls as well. '''Concealment: '''This allows Megumin to basically turn invisible. Generally this is used to hide. She can still be heard and smelled but she just can't be seen. 'Armor Megumin doesn't really have any armour worth noting about. She generally keeps her distance from her foes and thus, she doesn't wear much armor. 'Chomusuke' Megumin's pet cat-bat-thing. Don't let those cute looks fool you, Chomusuke is the other half of the goddess Wolbach which means this thing is rather violent. She generally hides out in Megumin's hat and comes out to breath fire and fly around. A perfect diversion. 'Skills' At 14 years old (17 if you're going by the light novel) Megumin is a rather interesting character to use. She seems to be a glass canon from and outsider's point of view but she is that and a bit more. Due to her gaining thief skills, she could easily unarm a foe and leave them open for a strike and she can hide out rather easily. 'Strength Feats' *Destroyed a chunk of a mountain *Badly hurt Beldia *Destroyed Vanir's mask *Nearly killed Darkness *Killed Hans 'Speed Feats' *Able to dodge Kazuma's arrows (even when snipe is used) Game 'Durability Feats' *Survived being hit by Sacred Create Water which caused severe damage to a town *Survived getting caught in her own explosion *Survived attacks from Kazuma Game 'Feats' *Destroyed a chunk of a mountain *Badly hurt Beldia *Destroyed Vanir's mask *Nearly killed Darkness *Killed Hands *Dodged Kazuma's arrows (even when snipe is used) Game *Survived getting hit by Sacred Create Water *Survived getting caught up in her own explosion *Survived attacks from Kazuma Game 'Summary' Megumin is a heavy hitter who can take more hits than she can dish out. While she is rather slow, it doesn't matter all that much when she has abilities that can get her out of a sticky situation. She is truly Miss Galaxy Note 7. 'Advantages' *Can steal opponent's equipment *Invisibility *Enemy detection *Powerful explosions *Has a loyal familiar *Can take surprisingly large hits 'Disadvantages' *Rendered useless after explosion use *Slow *Explosion casts take time 'Recommended Opponent' ' ' Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere Megumin and Louise grew up in different conditions one was poor and the other was rich. Both have only explosion as their offensive spells and they're the main female character of their series. Both have rather stubborn personalities and both have a crush on the main character of their respective series. Both also have a large distaste for frogs. Should Megumin appear on Death Battle? Yes No Who should Mage write on next? Suguri (Suguri) Atsuko Kagari (My Little Witch Academia) Hyde Kido (Under Night In-Birth) Efina (LiEat) Waluigi (Super Mario) Who would be a better opponent for Megumin? Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere is just fine. Creeper (Minecraft) Bomberman (Bomberman) Bomb-omb (Super Mario) Blaze Wizard (Maple Story) The Demoman (TF2) Silica (Sword Art Online) Velvet Scarlatina Other (Please name in the comments!) Category:Blog posts